The MicroTransponder, Inc. technology portfolio consists of novel wireless micro- systems that are being developed as platforms for minimally invasive micro-implants for a host of biomedical applications. This plan will establish the feasibility of our micro- transponder technology for peripheral nerve interface applications in general and as an intra-neural interface with sensory/motor fibers in general. Our core invention is based on the proven wireless technology widely employed in commercial "Radio Frequency Identification Devices" (RFIDs) whose elegant simplicity is ideal for extreme miniaturization. Our "Neuro-Micro-Transponders" (NeuTs) simply combine neural interface micro-electronics with the basic RFID identification code every time a neural spike is detected. This plan is designed to test the wireless performance of a variety of micro-transponder sizes over the course of long-term implantation within the hind limb of rats. These methods will be employed to test an innovative system designed to enable effective operation of micro-transponders implanted into deep body tissues, far beyond the limits of this wireless technology. [unreadable] PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project will develop minimally invasive implants to interface with peripheral nerves for a variety of biomedical applications. In particular, intra-neural implants with specialized electrodes to interface with the sensory and motor fibers remaining in amputated peripheral nerves will be employed for neuroprosthesis with artificial limbs capable of natural sensation and movement. In addition, larger implants will be developed for extra-neural applications, especially for the treatment of painful neuropathy by stimulation with a multitude of micro-transponder implants injected throughout the subcutaneous terminal fields of diseased sensory nerves. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]